Majority of The Team and Victoria's Secret Fashion Show 2011
by The Energizer
Summary: It's a girl's night in for Victoria's Secret fashion show and October (who just happens to be my OC) shows up intending on training. That goes out the window at the words "Victoria's Secret". Wally and Dick happily crash their little party. T because I think I might have put in an innuendo...I think...


I don't own Young Justice or any of its charcters

* * *

><p>Featuring: Artemis, Dick, M'gann, Wally and Zatanna<p>

Special: I'm testing out my OC, October (AKA Recall in Super-mode)

Heads up, pardon me if it seems a bit OOC for The Team. I'm just testing the waters, I think is the right saying.

* * *

><p>October's POV<p>

* * *

><p><strong>RECOGNISED, RECALL B – ZERO – EIGHT<strong>

"Hello!" I call, glancing into the living area of Mount Justice.

M'gann and Artemis are sitting on the large sofa, Zatanna bringing over a few tall glasses of soft drink and chocolates.

"Hey!" They all reply together. _Oooh, aren't they chummy_.

"What's going on?" I ask, coming to settle with them.

They seem very interested in the huge screen currently showing ads. I let out a little giggle as the four of us try to squeeze onto the sofa. I resort to sitting on the left arm, Artemis next to me in a white t-shirt and pale green pyjama pants.

"Victoria's Secret fashion show." M'gann chirps.

Zatanna smiles around her straw. "Girls' Night."

I grin too and quickly get up myself to pour myself a drink of coke. "Nice." I pull at my plum tank top. "Good thing I'm wearing my pj's or I'd be a little left out."

I sit back down as they show up the last ad – a countdown to it with sponsors. "I actually really like Victoria's Secret shows," I continue. "Music, The Wings. I swear I'm in love with their costumes. And _gorgeous _girls."

"Did I hear Victoria's Secret?" Asks Wally, racing in and reaching us before his voice.

Artemis groans and puts her head in her hands. "We shouldn't have spoken so loud."

"I'll take that as a _hell yes_." He flops into the single seat next to me. "Hot girls and lingerie. I hear Miranda Kerr is back too." He leans over for a chocolate and both Artemis and myself smack his hand. He pouts and recoils back.

**{Paragraph break because I have no clue of how to do it}**

"Oooh, they _are_ pretty." M'gann comments, bringing her knees up to her chest.

I throw her a smile. "Told you. I would love to wear one of those costumes – if I could pull it off."

She morphs into Adriana and Wally practically drools a sea.

"And they seem super sweet." Adds Zatanna, tilting her head back and tossing a chocolate into her mouth.

Morphing back into her green Martian form, M'gann started to quickly sing California King Bed, the song that was lightly battering us from speakers around the room. I knock Artemis's ankle with my foot and grin devilishly. As if mentally linked, we both begin to scream the lyrics over M'gann, totally off-key – dramatic movements and all. I almost fall off the sofa into Artemis or the floor multiple times.

"_My California King!_" We shriek.

Zatanna is trying not to spit out her lemonade while laughing. M'gann pulls a face at us that melts into laughter. Dick pokes his head in.

"Gee, what is that sound? It's like a dying cat duet. I swear – Oh! Victoria's Secret." He nimbly jumps and perches himself on the back of Wally's seat.

I exchange a look with myself of puzzlement and slight disturbance._ Okay then..._

**{Paragraph break because I have no clue of how to do it}**

I lean forward in the aquatic section. Blues, greens and pinks. Fish fins, seaweed and shells. Bubbles, hopefully? What could go wrong? I giggled and popped a chocolate in my mouth at Adam Levine's joke. Maroon 5 playing for the Aquatic Angels section, cool.

"Imagine Wally if he got stuck with that." Titters Zatanna causing us girls to slide down in loud, perfectly girly laughter.

"Mmm, _Miranda_," Wally mutters.

"Dude, she's older than you – like by ten years or something – and taken." Says Dick. "She even has a baby."

Wally sighs and tilting his head back, looks at Dick. "But her accent and her hair… a guy can dream…" Dick swats him lightly over the back of the head.

Artemis throws a swirly chocolate at his forehead. "Shut it!"

It bounces off his head and lands in his mouth. He winks. "Thanks, Beautiful."

"Argh!" She screams.

Without taking my eyes away from the screen, I flap my hands around her face to land over her mouth. "Shhhh…"

"See!" Dick points and waves at Orlando Bloom. "_Taken_."

**{Paragraph break because I have no clue of how to do it}**

I jump up. "Zatanna, dance with me!"

She hops up and we shimmy behind the sofa into the open area between the kitchen and the living room. Jokingly we grab hands and I spin her. We pause to watch certain ones. We squealed at the little cheeky kiss and mimicked the shimmy sass of another with a huge pink fantail thing behind her.

"And shimmy-sass-flick!" We cry out.

Dancing through the song we dumped ourselves back down and skulled the rest of our drinks and refilling everybody else's during the ads. I poured Dick and Wally some as well. During Jay-Z and Kanye West I quickly put my stuff in my room – I was planning on doing some training but, ha! _Nope._

**{Paragraph break because I have no clue of how to do it}**

"Mmm, _Miranda_…"

"I swear to God, if you say that again, I will strangle you with my bow." Snaps Artemis. "Boyfriend or not."

"Someone's jealous." I heard Zatanna breathe and I bit the inside of my lip to kill a grin.

But…yeah, he was mostly silent through the rest of the show.

Dick muttered, "Told you so," a few more times and I shamelessly ate majority of the chocolates and four glasses of coke with popcorn, the way Artemis and M'gann demonstrated – seriously, put popcorn in our mouth then coke. It's awesome. M'gann morphed a few more times, Wally drowning in drool when she shifted in Miranda Kerr for a moment and gushed more about their beauty – we _all_ did, including a very in-depth conversation about their accents and hairstyles. All of us tried to sing Nikki Minaj's rap as best we could, ending up in tongue-y knots and words that didn't even exist. I snagged the long warbles and I didn't sound half bad.

"See?" I grinned at Dick. "I don't _really _sing like a dying cat. I only do that for_ your _benefit." He gave a sprinkle of a smirk and a roll of his eyes, lifting his glasses for _my_ benefit.

M'gann and me shouted Lady Gaga's _Edge of Glory_ together as loud as we could, deafening everyone else and the speakers._  
><em>

When_ S&M_ blasted us suddenly Wally leaned forward and tapped Artemis's leg. "Hear that, Babe?" He raised his eyebrows and I wish I hadn't talked with him so much.

Artemis and I shuddered together. "I don't even know why I go out with you sometimes." She grumbled.

It was some of the best fun I'd had in ages.

But, that was how I spent the night watching Victoria's Secret 2011 Fashion Show. And I loved every minute.


End file.
